Best Present
by always Amuto
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and yet Ikuto is still lying on his bed, staring at the plain ceiling. Their family - Ikuto and his mother - don't have the time to decorate so the neighbors help them every year. And girls often help just so they can hang out with him. But this year, he meets Amu. Ikuto does something he never expects himself to do. One-shot!


**Me: Hiya peeps. Today...actually for Christmas, this is going to be a one-shot! Yay! I'll make it long. Probably 5k words. Or, two chapters. A two-shot! Here we go! MKAY BAI!**

* * *

**Best Present**

**Ikuto POV**

Here I am, lying in bed with nothing to do. It's Christmas Eve and yet our family still hasn't decorated our mansion. Every year, our neighbors help us decorate our house; it's always a different person. And I wonder who on Earth it shall be. Usually it's one if my classmates and they always try to make me fall in love with me. Too bad. Impossible for me to fall in love. :P

I sighed and ran my hand through my dark blue hair. Then someone knocked on my door.

"Ikuto-kun," someone called out to me.

"What." I demanded, not getting up.

"Dear, there are new neighbors in our neighborhood. Their only child that's your age wants to help us decorate our house this year." Souko, my mother said. I just groaned and got up, stumbling to the door. I swung the door open as it revealed my cheery mother who dresses like Utau.

"Yes, mother?" I asked her in a monotone voice. She just smiled more and yanked me out of my room and downstairs to our plain living room. Instead of a tree placed in the middle, there was a girl. She had pink hair and her honey-golden eyes were wandering around the place, taking in the beauty. And then those mesmerizing eyes landed on me. She smiled sweetly and walked up to me.

"Good afternoon, I heard that you're an only child?" She assumed. Oh right, Utau died a few years ago while she was on her trip to some place in Japan. She got assassinated during her concert. She was beautiful and one of my best friends had a crush on her, Kukai. He said it was love at first sight but when he heard about her death, he followed. He killed himself that day when he heard it on the news.

I was thinking about her until her face came closer and her eyes were concerned. "Sir, are you okay?" She asked me, foreheads touching and breaths mixing. I nodded and she backed up, smiling again. "Good!"

"Okay...?" I said.

"You two kids have fun decorating! And Ikuto," my mother started, "please show this beautiful young lady around town, she's new." I agreed and sighed. Beautiful? Yes. Show her around? No.

"Ikuto..." She tested my name, tapping her chin with her finger. She then grabbed my wrist and ran out the door. "C'mon Ikuto! It's Christmas Eve and we haven't decorated yet! Let's go!" She cheered, grabbing the stuff from the box, running outside only with a light sweater, and dumping it on the blanketed ground. They made a weird mush noise and then she picked one of the light sculptures. That reminds me, I've been calling her 'she' and yet she knows my name...I should ask her hers.

"Hey," I started, "what's your name?" She turned to me and her eyes sparkled.

"I'm Amu! Hinamori Amu. My sister died a few years ago when she went to go to a famous singers concert. She got assassinated." She replied happily, setting it up. My jaw dropped and I gasped. That caught her attention. Her head shot up and she ran over to me. "Are you okay? Did I scare you? Do you need help?" She asked frantically, touching me everywhere to see if I got hurt or something... Pervert much. I closed my mouth and nodded.

"Yea, there's...just something. I was just amazed. I'm sorry." I apologized. She just let out a sigh of relief and then went back to the light thing.

"It's alright. It not your fault for her death. It was fate. She was suffering anyways," she came back to me and leaned in near my sensitive spot...the ear, "we get abused-"

"Whoa! Really?!" I shrieked, cutting her off. She just held her finger to her plump lips as a 'quiet or I'll kill you'.

"As I was saying, we get abused by our parents so I fled here, thinking of a new start. And well, they followed me, threatening me that if I ran away again, they'll end my life." She explained, gathering up some snow. "But we get..._that_ kind of abuse where your father wants to make children with his daughter..." She trailed off, blushing while twirling a strand of her hair in between her fingers. My eyes widened and I sighed.

"Oh... Okay! Change of top-"

I was rudely cut off by ice cold substance hitting my cheek. I looked up and saw Amu with snowballs in her palms, her bare skin exposed palms. Isn't she cold.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" She screeched, chucking them at me. I swiftly dodged them all and caught one, sending it back. It hit her in the mouth while she was laughing her butt off and then she swallowed it.

"Ha, now I've got you." I playfully sneered at her. She just pouted at me and spit out the remains of the dirty snowball.

"Oh, TSUKIYOMI IKUTO! IT IS SO ON!" She yelled, creating more snowballs. She threw them at me and I actually laughed. I never laughed ever since I found out about Utau's death. I laughed and threw them back at her, hitting her multiple times in the face.

* * *

**Time skip-1 hour later**

"Oi! Ikuto! Aren't we supposed to be decorating?" Amu asked, relaxing on the snow while staring at the clear sky. It was so hard to look at her when white is all around you. It's too bright. **(A/N: I hate that! It's so hard to see when you go back inside... XD) **"Oi! Ikuto~" She pouted, lazily flicking snowflakes at me.

"Yup." I answered, getting up.

"Then let's get down to business." She mumbled, walking over to the box. She grabbed one of those light nets and set them on our bushes, plugging them into the outlet. We decorated the pine trees as mini Christmas trees and then Amu climbed up onto the roof to install the flashing lights. There was no shuffling and not even her voice rang through my ears.

"Amu, you okay up there?" I asked.

No response.

"Amu? Amu. Stop playing and answer me." I laughed nervously.

No response.

"Amu?! Get your fat a** **(A/N: means butt not bad word! So I won't put asterisks next time ;))** down here!" I screamed.

No response.

"Amu! If you're seriously hurt, I'll kill myself, okay?! My mother would actually make me hunt you down. And I'm willing to search the ends of the earth! NOW COME DOWN!" I yelled, almost crying. Amu...she's special. I've only known her for about two hours and she somehow managed to enter my heart. Usually I would never fall for any girl that would volunteer to help our family.

She still didn't respond and I started to panic. Amu better be safe.

I was about to climb up the ladder until I heard giggling. A soft giggle that makes my body heat up. Amu was leaning over the edge smiling, tears of happiness falling down her cheeks.

"Thanks!" She sobbed happily, trying to wipe those tears away. The lights were already in place and Amu already plugged them in.

"Come down." I softly whispered to her. She nodded softly and climbed down. When she got down, she ran into my chest and started sobbing. I wrapped my arms protectively around her and rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry *hiccup* I'm *hiccup* not used to *hiccup* being loved." She cried, grabbing my shirt. I hugged her and rubbed her back in circular motions.

"Shh, it's okay. You wanna talk about it?" I asked her, nuzzling my nose into her bubble gum, strawberry scented hair. She slowly nodded and sighed.

"Ami and I started to get abused when my twin sister, Amanda, died. She died when we were 3 and Ami wasn't born yet. We were playing ball and the ball went into the busy street. I insisted in getting it but she beat me to it. Then I heard a loud honking noise and saw her get splattered by a train that fell out if its tracks. I ran and told mom but she didn't believe me. She beat me and often burned me when she was smoking. She had se- the 's' word with my dad when she was drunk and was pregnant with Ami. Then, Ami and I were playing when we were getting abused to clear our mind and then we were trapped when mother crept in..." She trailed off, not crying anymore.

"Oh, well, do you want to continue decorating to clear your brain?" And that's when I want to make her laugh. She smiled. "If you had one." I whispered into her ear. She frowned and then slapped my shoulder.

"I do indeed have a brain! Now, LET US GET DECORATING!" She said, returning back to her happy self. I grinned and helped her decorate my plain house.

* * *

**Time skip-3 hours later**

We finished decorating and we took a step back to adore it. It was getting darker and it was the perfect time of day to see your house on 'fire'...at least with pretty Christmas colors. I sighed and then slipped my hand into Amu's. She held tighter and leaned her head on my shoulder, or at least tried to. She was a bit short so she struggled to keep her head on me. She sighed and then laughed a bit.

"What?" I asked her.

"This is my first time decorating too..." She whispered.

"Really?" I clarified. She nodded and then leaned back into my chest, content. I wrapped my arms around her waist and leaned my chin on her shoulder.

"Thank you." She mumbled.

"What?" I asked her.

"I really had a lot of fun but it is my time to go back to that heII **(A/N: I put two upper cased 'I's as the 'L's)** hole. Thanks." She explained, slipping out of my grip. Pssh, I won't let Amu escape so easy.

"Wait!" I called out to her. She turned around and her bold, beautiful, eyelashes were fluttering and her lips were slightly parted. Her silhouette was beautiful and her breathing was like a slow, smooth tempo.

"Yes, Ikuto?" She sweetly answered. I nearly melted to the way she said my name.

"Go shopping with me. Christmas shopping. Now." I demanded. Her eyes widened and the corner of her lips twitched upwards. She then jumped on me and started to kiss my cheek.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH! IT'S MY FIRST TIME GOING OUT SHOPPING!" She yelled. Now that I looked, her clothes are rather tight, showing off her curves. I blushed and then she stopped. "Is something wrong?" She asked sweetly. I shook my head.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. You don't buy clothes?"

"Nah, mother and father either buys me some of nothing at all." She explained. She hopped off of me and started to skip all the way there, holding my hand an swaying it back and forth. "Let's go, Ikuto~" she sang happily, skipping faster while earning some weird stares from our old neighbors. Including a mad woman with an angry/fuming man beside her. They glared at Amu and she froze so suddenly after she laid her eyes on them.

"Hello, Amu-chan. Did you have fun decorating with your new neighbor?" The woman asked. Amu stiffly nodded and her breathing became ragged and then became short.

"Come home now, we miss you~" the man pouted, rubbing his hand on her chest. She but her lip and then let go of my hand.

"I'm going Christmas shopping with Ikuto." She said firmly, slapping his hand off. He pouted and then started to rub below the belt. He then pinned her down the snow and buried her limbs everywhere, focussing on the main part of her body. **(A/N: WHOA! It is clearly rated T so we won't go there... Are we...? XD)** I started to boil with fury so I interrupted their business.

"Free her. Now." I demanded.

"No way! She's so sexy and I can make a lot of babies with her." He said. She flinched and looked down embarrassed. "Hey, honey. Wanna make your fifth baby now?" He asked, rubbing her cheek with his finger. She shook her head frantically and tried screaming for help. I mean, she's on the ground, in snow, barely bundled up! She's cold! NO DUH)!

"Leave." I growled. He just snickered and sat on her stomach, pressing her deeper into the snow.

"No can do. You wanna hear a story? Amu and I have been making babies ever since...last month. I accidentally kick her baby and it dies. I'm so depressed. So, I fill that void with other babies. As you can see, we're trying to make another one." He explained. I just slapped him and punched him in the stomach. He coughed and then stood back up. "I'll be nice. I'm going now, and Amu, be back by midnight so we can continue our date." He said, eying her chest lustfully. I quickly walk over to the half buried Amu and pulled her up.

"Sorry your clothes are wet. I...didn't get another pair...?" I asked myself. She just nodded and adjusted shivered. She blushed furiously, about the baby part. She cried and then I realized she didn't have a warm shirt so I gave her my jacket. "Here, it's cold. You know what? I'm going to get you another- I mean a lot- of clothes, and undergarments. Right now. C'mon." I said, reaching my hand out to her. She zipped up the jacket to the highest level and it was so cute on her. The sleeves were too big on her and the bottom part ended at her mod thigh.

"B-b-but, I don't want to be a b-bother." She stammered.

"It'll be okay. Just don't unzip it. I'll be fine." I said, grabbing her hand and pulling her to me. She was shivering so I wrapped my hands possessively around her.

"Thanks." She mumbled, pushing herself closer to me. I smiled and wrapped my arms tighter around her.

"You must be cold with all your undergarments wet." I pointed out. She blushed and put her arms in front of her chest protectively.

We arrived at the store for 'last-minute-shopping' and went into a clothing store. I lead Amu to the ladies section and let her pick out ten tops and five pants and four bras and ten panties. Yes, I know the process due to my sister who would always make me go shopping with her. Amu picked out 4 36c bras and ten random underwear. She also bought ten cheap shirts that she didn't really care about and five jeans. Overall, she spent at least $30. 70% off okay? Good. I paid for the clothes and then the cashier giggled.

"You're such a kind husband! You guys are married right? You're around 20? If not, GET MARRIED!" She then walked up to the speaker that lets you say something and you can hear it throughout the whole store. "ATTENTION PLEASE! OUR LAST MINUTE SHOPPING COUPLE IS GETTING MARRIED!" She screamed. Amu blushed and then turned away.

"Uh, we're just friends. Best friends." Amu explained, not looking at me. Really? Even after I saved you from being raped? Really. My heart broke to that but the cash register quickly snapped me back to reality.

"Thank you for shopping with us! I'll make it ten dollars cheaper for you since you'll be married soon! Bye! Oh, and my name is Ran. Ran Kosuke. - made that randomly! I wish you a Merry Christmas and invite me to your wedding!" She squealed. I rolled my eyes and looked at Amu, who was staring at me. I looked into her eyes an saw hurt, love, pain, and anger. I dropped the stuff and instantly started to hug her. She sobbed in my arms and Ran started to applaud.

"Thank you so much. I'm sorry I didn't get you anything. Thank you so much." She whispered, tightening her grip around my neck. Whoa, she doesn't want to kill me, does she?

"It's fine, Amu. You know what I want?" I purred in her ear. She pulled back and stared into my eyes.

"Yes, Ikuto?" She swooned. I was about to blurt it out when I realized that Ran was squealing and we just tuned her out. "Ikuto?" She called, shaking my head and drawing her face towards mine. Our noses touching and foreheads leaning on each other.

"Yes, Amu. I'm fine. And, for Christmas, I'll tell you what I want...tomorrow." I taunted her. She just pouted and picked up the bags.

"You know what? I'll meet you outside. Just go home without me, I'll be fine." She ushered me out of the mall and sprinted away after throwing the bags of clothes to me.

* * *

**Amu POV**

After I threw the bags at Ikuto, I ran to the pet shop. He's lonely. He said he'll tell me what he wants tomorrow but I have to hurry before the mall closes. I arrived at the pet shop and rushed to the kitten isle. I saw a black kitten lying in his cage, so miserable. He's the last kitten there and all the dogs were barking at him. I pouted and called over an assistant.

"Hello? I would like to adopt this kitten please! I would like to-"

"I HEARD YOU FOR THE TENTH TIME!" Someone groaned. A figure exited the back room and he had dark hair just like Ikuto's and had golden eyes instead of blue.

"Um, I would like to adopt a kitten please?" I politely asked him.

"Sure." He lazily agreed, grabbing the kitten by the scruff and throwing him on the counter where his tiny legs slipped on the glass counter. "Do you want supplies?" He asked me, walking over to the kitten supplies.

"Uh-"

"STOP SAYING UH ALL THE TIME!" He screamed, throwing the supplies at me. I caught it and got out my wallet. I had $100 in my wallet so I just slammed it down on the counter.

"Here, is this enough?" I asked him. He looked at the money and shook his head. I pouted and my heart sank.

"There is a discount for a new married couple. Apparently Ran made the discounts for married couples today." He sighed. I blushed and nodded my head.

"Yep, my husband is waiting outside." I lied, picking up the kitten softly, cradling it in my palms.

"Sure, here we go. We are all set. Do you wanna small cage to hide it for your husband?" He said, fetching a cardboard box. I nodded and he took the kitten and threw it into the box. "$50" he demanded, rubbing his fingers together. I handed him the hundred and grabbed all my supplies. I realized the bags had Pet Inc. **(A/N: Lolz, I switched the 'Co.' in pet co and made it pet Inc XD)** I stopped by the shop and asked Ran for one of their bags. She gave it for free and I gently placed the kitten at the top of the supplies. Gosh, all in one bag. I walked out of the mall and saw Ikuto standing there, gazing at the sky.

"THANKS FOR WAITING, IKUTO~~~" I sang, just to embarrass him. We earned some weird stares from people but I just grinned while he blushed. He was about to pick up the stuff but I blocked it.

"Nu uh uh!" I scolded, slapping it away.

"What?" He asked.

"This is your Christmas present. $50." I explained, getting in and gently lowering it down.

"Whatcha get me?" He asked, trying to peek in the bag.

"Nope! Not allowed to peek! You'll look tomorrow, I promise." I swore. He just rolled his eyes and eyed the bag all the way home. I just smiled, waiting for his 'Thank you's' and 'I love it's. I sighed happily and before I knew it, we were home, or _their_ home.

* * *

**Time skip-tomorrow**

Ikuto let me stay over at his house to I won't get sexually abused anymore. Or just plain abuse. Before I went to bed, I made him put up the tree. I hid the kitten in my room and got its supplies ready without him noticing.

I yawned and glanced at the new clock he leant me. I smiled warmly and got up, realizing I slept in my ordinary clothes. Souko already washed it and it was already folded neatly on my side table. I took it and changed into a t shirt with skinny jeans, and undergarments on me. Yea, they used to be so small that they would force _them_ to shrink. It hurts. A lot.

I took a nice wash up and got down stairs to see Ikuto eating a pancake and his mother making them.

"Good morning, Amu." She greeted, glancing at me for a while.

"Ohayo. Arigato for letting me stay here. I really appreciate it. Oh, and Merry Christmas." I cheered quietly, brushing my hair.

"You're welcome and Ikuto!" She scolded. Ikuto looked at her with dull eyes, staring down at your soul O.O.

"Yes, mom?" He innocently asked her.

"You wish Amu a Merry Christmas too." She huffed, finishing the last pancake. He rolled his eyes and then sighed lazily, shooting me a smile.

"Merry Christmas, Amu." He purred.

"Thanks." I answered, checking out the tree. It had a lot of presents under the tree and it was shining brightly, showing off its amazing colors. I smiled and sighed. "What's wrong?" Ikuto asked me, snapping me back to reality.

"Oh, nothing much. just adoring the beauty of your house." I complimented them. Souko just flicked her hand at me and then laughed nervously.

"Thank you very much Amu." She happily answered me.

"You're welcome. So, are we going to open the presents?" I asked sounding impatient.

"Oh! LET'S GO!" Souko cheered, racing over to the tree. I glanced at Ikuto and laughed. He walked over to me and held my hand.

Souko received a present from Ikuto and got a gold necklace while Ikuto got a picture of their family from Souko. I got Souko a pretty dress and then Ikuto gave me a bracelet that had some carvings.

_Thank you Amu for helping me decorate for Christmas. I've never ever thought I'd say this to someone but, I love you. 3 –Ikuto_

I nearly cried as I read it because my eyes were tearing up and someone was calling me.

"-mu….AMU!" Souko screamed, waving her hands in front of my face.

"Huh? Oh sorry. Thanks Ikuto. I really appreciate it. And, I love you too." I whispered to him, giving him the longest hug I've ever given him.

"And, where's mine?" He asked. Oh right. I dashed out of the room and raced up to my room and picked up the kitten and placed him behind me as I gently came back down.

"Here, Ikuto. I know you're lonely and I hope this will do. I'm not going to be here forever and I'm not going to move in. I have to go back to my house soon before they call the cops on you, telling them that you kidnapped me. I really wish I can stay but I really can't. So here." I apologized. I handed him the kitten and placed it on his head. The kitten meowed really soft and then started to play around with his hair.

"I really love it Amu but I don't like it." He pouted, staring up at it. My heart sank and I felt like a failure.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know you didn't like cats…" I mumbled, leaving the room.

"Wait! Don't leave. What I really wanted for Christmas….. you." He cried out, hugging me from behind. I felt my cheeks heat up and I smiled. And then I showed him this. I wrote it. I pulled it out of my pocket and handed it to him. I just thought of it when I first met him. Actually, I wrote it last night. I made it, just in case he did love me and this is how he actually felt.

**(A/N: ATTENTION! I DID NOT MAKE IT! I GOT IT FROM DEVIANT ART!)**

_Amu: Do I Ever Cross Your Mind? _

_Ikuto: No _

_Amu: Do You Like Me? _

_Ikuto: Not Really. _

_Amu: Do You Want Me? _

_Ikuto: No. _

_Amu: Would You Cry If I Left? _

_Ikuto: No. _

_Amu: Would You Liv__e For Me? _

_Ikuto: No. _

_Amu: Would You Do Anything For Me? _

_Ikuto: No. _

_Amu: What Would You Choose, Me Or Your Life? _

_Ikuto: My Life. _

_Amu Runs Away In Shock And Pain And Ikuto Runs After Her And Says: _

_The Reason You Never Cross My Mind __Is Because Your Always On My Mind_

_The Reason I Don't Like You Is Because __I Love You_

_The Reason I Don't Want You Is Because __I Need You_

_The Reason I Wouldn't Cry If You Left Is Because __I Would Die If You Left_

_The Reason I Wouldn't Live For You Is Because __I Would Die For You_

_The Reason I'm Not Willing To Do Anything For You __Is Because I Would Do Everything For You_

_The Reason I Choose My Life Is Because You Are __My Life!_

He read it and smiled, hugging me tighter, stroking my hair and taking deep breaths as if I'm his oxygen supply.

"I love you so very much Amu and I wish you'll be here forever." He whispered in my ear. I heard a click in the background and saw Souko take a picture of us. I blushed and slipped out of his grasp.

"I have to go now, Ikuto. The cat's supplies are in my room. I'll pick my clothes up later, I just have to go back for my punishment. I love you and I always will…" I said, slipping out of their house. I heard him call for my name but I just tuned it out. _I'm sorry Ikuto but this is for your own safety. _I thought, running to my _house_. And I knew I had my punishment because my father was there, beating a bat against his palm. I gulped and followed him inside. He squeezed my bottom and I just bit my lip. _He's outrageous today. I may never see the daylight again._

* * *

**2 years later**

**Normal POV**

Two years later, Amu never came back that Christmas day to retrieve her clothes. Instead, her parents killed her that night and cut out her brain and fed it to their human eating rat. Ikuto expected her to come back but the news broke out saying that a pinkette died and her funeral was being held in their local church. After her funeral, people often come there to give her her favorite flower, forget-me-not's. She was on the top news but then was kicked out and was being trampled on by many rude, disrespectful people who liked a piano playing dog better. But this one person never let her exit his mind.

Ikuto walked up to her gravestone and set down the letter, rereading it over and over again while he often took deep breaths to restrain himself crying his eyes out. After he read it, he touched the dead forget-me-not's and stroked the soil. A tear escaped his eye for the last time and he sighed.

"I love you Amu and I always will. But I can't bear to live without you." And with that, he killed himself by stabbing his heart with a knife.

But now, they can live happily ever after in a place above the clouds.

…

**Me: so sad, gotta go now! Sorry peeps, in a hurry. **


End file.
